A New Flat Mate
by Amy788
Summary: Dan and Phil's lives change when a new flat mate moves in. PHAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is a story about two YouTubers Danisnotonfire &amp; AmazingPhil. It may include other Youtubers and I will cite them properly. Their life is their own privacy, I am just writing my own fiction for my own entertainment and for hopefully yours as well. Thank you for your time.**

The bills had come in that morning and Phil couldn't help but feel a bit sad, trying to think of how to pay them this month. He did make a bit of money working for YouTube as well as having Dan Howell as a flat mate who helped pay rent, but lately that was not covering what they had to pay in order to keep living in this flat. Phil loved it here though. It was perfect for filming, for playing games late at night, for his job, for everything! His only choice would be to do the inevitable…make room for another person to live here.

The idea felt a bit odd at first. What if that person was uncomfortable with him or Dan filming videos sometimes at 1 or 2 am? Or even playing games at 4 am? They were just used to each other's company and not needing anyone else. Phil had to break the news to Dan first before he made any final decisions. Luckily Dan wasn't home so Phil could plan out how exactly he was going to say the extreme and life changing words to his best friend. For now, he could make a video for his channel.

"Hi Guys!" He started out and went into a small discussion on camera about the different scenarios of baristas he had come across over the past week. His mind kept fading off to thinking about the rent and the flat mate situation though. Trying to stay focused, he talked about his upcoming plans to try more new things and how he got a new game in the mail recently. However, that was his undoing. The topic of _new_ led everything from doing fine to horribly wrong in milliseconds. Out of his mouth spilled the need for a new flat mate because of the rent rising and to email him at the link he would provide below if anyone was interested. His eyes opened wide as he realized shortly after what he had done. Dan was going to _kill _him. He quickly wrapped up the video with a 'draw Phil naked' and turned off the camera.

Debating whether to edit the advertisement out or not took some effort out of him. Phil paced back and forth in his room, almost as if waiting for the answer to come to him while he did so. It didn't. One look at the bills on the other side of his computer made up his mind for him and he pressed 'upload' and hoped for some sort of error that would cause the video to fail. The universe was against him today. The video uploaded perfectly and soon responses were pouring in to his 'ad'.

Dan came home to find Phil crashed in his bed, clothes still on and all as if he had been waiting up for him and had been unsuccessful. A smile crossed Dan's face at the thought and he closed the door to Phil's room, wandering over to his own room to retire for the night. After a quick change into his PJs, Dan decided to do a small scan in his email just before bed. He saw Phil's new video and clicked on it. At first, he listened half way, while getting ready for bed until he heard the words 'new flat mate' and 'link below'. Dan's teeth clinched together and he strode over to Phil's door, yanking it open and waking up his friend.

"Wake up! Wake up! Phil!"

Phil jolted awake, being shaken by Dan. His eyes searched around the room trying to make sense of what was going on until he met with the angry eyes of the person currently shaking him.

"What do you want?" He asked, moving to get out of Dan's grasp.

"What are you talking about in your video? New flat mate? Are you out of your mind?!" Dan yelled at Phil and raised his hands above his head to show his frustration. "We are going to get some FREAKS PHIL!"

"Have you looked at our bill, Dan? Yeah?" Phil retaliated. "We can't AFFORD it on our own. We need another flat mate."

"Wait….you mean you aren't kicking me out?" Dan shut up for a moment and contemplated what to say next to Phil. "You want someone _else_ to live with us?"

"Well yeah. What did you think I meant?" Phil rolled his eyes and frowned. "Regardless, only fan girls who want our address to stalk us have applied. So don't worry about being replaced or nothing. I'm gonna get ready for bed. Have a good night Dan." He turned his head away and walked out the door to the bathroom. Dan was speechless. He had gone from angry to feeling rejected and hurt in just a few moments. He went to his own room and logged into their joint email, deciding to help Phil search through the applicants. Finding that Phil was right about the fan girls, it slightly annoyed him that there were no real serious people out there willing to help.

"One new message!"

Dan clicked on it, hoping it was not another exasperating 'I want to know _exactly where you live Daniel!'_ Lucky for him it was an email from Google about a meeting tomorrow he and Phil needed to attend. A break from all this craziness was very welcome.

The next morning, Phil wakes up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast. He heads to the kitchen to find Dan finishing up food that looks amazing. He smiles but says nothing just yet as Dan is in his zone and Phil wouldn't do anything to disturb the cook in his wonderful environment. It isn't long before Dan notices Phil watching him though.

"Come out. I know you're there."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so focused on what you were doing."

"Thanks." Dan puts the food on two plates and hands one to Phil. Phil smiles and looks down happily at it. "Look, Phil, I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't exactly explain myself and I should have. So…we good?"

"Of course." They shook hands and then went on doing nothing all morning until absolutely necessary time to leave for the Google meeting.

At Google, as promised, both Dan and Phil thoroughly loved the free food. The meeting was called together and in the room were youtubers they recognized, with the exception of a few new people in the room. After about a half hour of listening to someone talk about new updates coming to the Youtube website, a new face caught Phil's eye as she stood to walk to the front of the room. The room went silent, even the whisperers in the back became quiet.

"Hi everyone," she started off, looking a little nervous but refusing to let that break her. "I'm Alexis Brey. I know you are all Youtubers and you have all done an exceptional job getting as far as you have. For that, I applaud you." She paused to give everyone in the room a quick smile. "However, viewers have short attention spans, issues staying still, and need more visual stimulation than previous generations. It is unfortunate and it makes life harder on YouTubers. That's where I come in. I'm here to help you bring your viewers _back." _A hand went up in the back of the room and Alexis acknowledged it.

"What makes you think you can help us? Are you a Youtuber?"

"Good questions. First, no I am not a youtuber. I have been watching that website since it first went up and I am very familiar with the changes it has gone through over the years. I am camera shy, however, so I would rather be on the other side of the camera. As for why do I think I can help you? I want to bring all of your channels back into the light. I want you to communicate with me on your styles, the way you want to direct your message to your fans and perhaps together we can change a few things to make more viewers see how great you are. I know you are great or you wouldn't be here, right?" A genuine smile crossed her face for a brief few seconds. "I trust you because I know what you are capable of. Trust me and I'll show you what I'm capable of." With that, Alexis sat down back in her seat. A few more minutes of talking from the executives and the meeting was dismissed.

Phil was intrigued by Alexis to say the least. He wanted to meet her and ask her a few questions but before he could even get up to do so, he noticed that his thought was shared with the majority of the guys in the room. Perhaps he would have to wait until she contacted him about his channel then he would get a chance. Dan had gone off to chat with a friend so Phil just decided to wait in one of the side rooms until he was done.

Not long after he had gotten there, Phil dazed off thinking about new videos and ideas for games he could use. He barely noticed someone come in and join him, collapsing on the couch next to him. Apparently they didn't either because it was a few moments later before that person shot up and started apologizing profusely until they paused.

"Amazingphil?" Phil got a closer look at who it was with him.

"Alexis? Why are you…are you hiding in here?" She laughed and shook her head a little.

"No. Just catching my breath. I finally got through all the questions they asked me. It's going to take me hours to figure out who is who but I suppose I will soon enough. Why are you in here?"

"Waiting. You could say that I'm a bit antisocial."

"Wouldn't you say we all are?" Alexis smiled. "I know I am. So how goes it on your side of youtube Mister AmazingPhil?"

"Call me Phil. Things are good, working on my channel and mine and Dan's gaming channel."

"Nice to meet you Phil." She shook his outstretched hand and they laughed. "I've got to be honest. I'm very nervous about all of this. Google, Youtube, all of it."

"Don't be. You're going to do great here. You just have to get to know everyone and get started off right."

They chatted for a little while longer about Phil's videos and how he got started on the website. Alexis was instantly captivated by the innocence that was the essence of Phil but she was sure that there was more to him and she wanted to know what she could, especially if she was going to help him get more viewers to his channel. She asks to see his latest video out of habit, which is when Phil suddenly turned quiet. He pulled out his phone and showed her the email inbox that was growing in numbers as she even watched it.

"What did you do exactly?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil launched into an explanation about what he had done the night before and Alexis nearly laughed. She saw the expression of embarrassment on his face and fought the urge to give him a hug.

"So you need a flat mate, yeah?" Phil nodded. Her mind was spinning with ideas when someone walked in.

"Hey what's up?" Dan said, looking from one to the other. "Ready to go Phil?"

"Yeah. Will I see you around, Alexis?" Alexis grinned and shook her head in affirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry this one took so long to write. Life got hectic. Let me know if you think I need to change things up a bit or if Dan/Phil are out of character. I'll fix it all up I promise. :D Thanks!

It was late at night and Phil was making dinner, or at least attempting to. He was doing his best to keep his mind off of the fact that the emails were still overpowering his inbox. Dan had stopped trying to even look at it a few hours ago and went off to finish editing a video. Phil had thought of different ways to go about their money problem. He even bounced the ideas around with Dan who shot them off immediately. The fans would be mad if any time was taken away from their AmazingPhil and he knew it. Finishing up the food, he brought some to Dan's room then he went off to his own for a long night staring at his email.

Two hours later, Phil's phone started ringing, jolting him out of his thoughts. He picked the phone, but didn't recognize the number. Normally hesitant but this time he decided he needed a change so he pressed the green button and hoped for the best.

"Hello?" He said, quietly.

"Hi. Um..just making sure. This is Phil Lester, right?" A female voice answered. Phil let out a breath and then quickly wondered who the heck had gotten his number.

"Yeah?"

"Oh good! I was afraid I hadn't gotten the right number. You never know, I mean all the numbers here are all alike and I'm always afraid of dialing the wrong one and stuff—"

"Excuse me but who is this?" Phil interrupted her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's Alexis from Google. We met earlier today. I got your number from the worksheets you all filled out. I hope that's okay. Oh no, that's probably wrong…" She paused. "I'm sorry."

"No no. It's fine. I was just making sure you weren't like a stalker or anything." Phil laughed. "Wouldn't wanna call the cops on you."

Alexis laughed along with him and agreed. She told him that she had been thinking about their conversation and that she'd been re-watching some of his videos as well. It was her job to help him out and she was curious about what environment his videos were filmed in and such. They talked about similar interests and what kind of things she was fascinated with here in the UK.

"Hey do you want to come over? It'd be easier to show you stuff on my computer with my channel. I know you are _dying_ to see it," he said.

"Are you sure? It's not too late?"

"Do you know me? I'm up late all the time." Alexis laughed and agreed to come over. He gave her the address as long as she swore not to tell anyone. Her one condition was that he order pizza for them because she was starving. Phil approved the agreement and they hung up.

"Daaaan!" He yelled to the other room.

"Yeaah?"

"I'm ordering pizza! Want some?!" Phil heard a murmur from the other room and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed his phone and walked to Dan's room. "What did you say?"

"I said yum and pepperoni." Dan smiled. "Why the sudden decision for pizza? We already had dinner."

"I'm having a guest over and I didn't want to leave you out of course." Dan's eyebrows lifted up and he just waited until Phil told him more. "You met her already and she will be here soon."

"_She?" _

"Yes and don't even think about embarrassing me. So pepperoni then?"

"A fan? And yes…" Dan was skeptical. Phil never brought girls to their place. He never really brought anyone over. It was a bit taboo because of their fame and they were both introverts so company was always kind of uncomfortable.

"Yes she's a fan but not…you'll see. Let me order the pizza, Dan." He left the room and tried not to smile. He didn't mean to keep information from Dan but just this once it was funny. It was like his personal secret prank. After he ordered the pizza he sent a quick text to Alexis and then went off to his room to look less scraggly.

Half an hour later the door buzzed. Phil jogged down to let Alexis in and found she was actually holding the pizzas.

"What are you doing with those?" He said.

"Apparently you're famous or something. Pizza guy saw your name on the delivery tag and gave them to me when I said I was headed up to your flat." Phil rolled his eyes and tried to hold back a smile.

"Well that's awesome. Benefits of being me I suppose."

"Free pizza is always a bonus. Never turn that down!" She pointed with a free hand when he took the pizzas from her. With that, Phil did laugh and Alexis just smiled. He led her up the stairs to their flat. She recognized everything from the many videos and Dan's tour but the actual experience was a bit of thrill, even to the little fan girl inside of her.

"You ready?" Phil whispered when they got up to the top. She nodded and Phil went into the lounge where Dan was playing a game. He motioned for her to wait a moment.

"Hey Dan, pizza's here." When he didn't respond to that with anything but a 'mhm', Phil motioned to Alexis to come in. She breathed in and summoned her inner courage for this and then ran in.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE DANISNOTONFIRE!" She yelled, almost screaming. She sat down on the couch next to him, a little bit too close for comfort. "What are you doing? Playing a game? Oh my gosh it's just like your videos. This is so AWESOME!"

Dan looked absolutely petrified. He glared at Phil who was dying of laughter.

"PHIL! HELP!" Dan called out, trying to pull away from Alexis, who was only getting closer and biting her lip as she looked around the room.

"Dan will you show me around? I want a _personal _tour of your apartm-I mean flat. Yup, British people are soooo HOT!" She looked at him once more. He was pale white and looked like he was about to pass out. She couldn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing. "Phil I think I'm killing your flat mate."

"That can't happen because I'm already dying of laughter over here," Phil said, trying to catch his breath.

"Dan are you okay?" She said.

"Not really. Who the heck are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm Alexis. You met me briefly at Google earlier. Phil thought it would be funny to act all fangirl-ish on you and see how you would react. I'll admit that was pretty funny. I am sorry though." She smiled apologetically.

"Oh right…" Dan got himself together. "Hi."

"Want pizza?" Phil said, pointing to the boxes of food.

"I'm not talking to you." Dan joked and went to grab a slice to scarf down. He excused himself for a while, leaving Phil and Alexis alone.

"Is he really mad?" Alexis said.

"Nah. He'll be back in an hour or so." An awkward silence fell over them for a few moments until Alexis finally spoke her mind.

"Can I see your bedroom? Oh wow that sounded worse out loud than in my head. I just meant because of your videos-"

"I get it." Phil smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only one who is awkward."

"Oh geez I always am. I just do my best to hide it."

"Why?"

"Many reasons. Unprofessional, unattractive, uninteresting, unlikeable, and that's a lot of 'un-s'."

"Just a bit. But I have to disagree with you on two of them. It makes you interesting because it means you have something different about you and definitely makes you likeable." Alexis followed Phil into his room, smiling the entire way. She couldn't imagine a bad word coming out of Phil's mouth and it really did help her self-esteem to hear those nice things from him.

She took a look around his room and it looked so familiar but different. The angles were different and she could see everything that was normally just out of range in the videos. Phil could tell she needed a moment but it was still strange seeing someone awed at something as simple as his room. Alexis snapped out of it after a minute and rolled her eyes.

"I promise I won't always be like this. I'm not a crazy girl I promise."

"Suuuuure." Alexis' mouth dropped and she shoved Phil gently in the shoulder. He pushed her back and soon they were play wrestling on the bed. It was Phil that eventually called it quits when he realized he had met his match and that his bed might actually break if they continued.

"Let's fix this video problem, okay?" She suggested and Phil sighed. Here began the hard work.

"And your ideas are probably to take down the video and erase every email about any flat mate?"

"Actually no." She launched into starting search criteria of what exactly he and Dan wanted in a flat mate and then going through each email, eliminating them if they didn't meet specific items in their list. Phil reluctantly settled with the notion Alexis brought and they began the list of what he wanted in a flat mate.

"Someone who doesn't mind us doing YouTube videos obviously…umm…we have a gaming channel together so they have to be cool with us yelling sometimes late at night. Sharing a flat with two guys who are well known would have to be a criterion to meet…and no crazed fan girls. I have to insist on that." Phil thought it all through. He would have to go over it again with Dan but he was pretty sure that was things they could agree on. Alexis knew this would not be easy but she was ready for the challenge.

"Let's begin!" She said, eating one last bite of her pizza. They dove into the craziness of his account and together deleted over 500 emails. Alexis was in the middle of reading another email when Phil flopped back on his back on the bed. He was near defeat. There was no way to find a 'perfect' flat mate.

"You're dying inside, I know. But you can't just mold someone to meet everything you expect." Phil nodded but frowned. "Aww cheer up. Tell you what, let's check 3 more emails then play a game together. Sound good?"

"You play _video games?_"

"I'm not a pro but I like to play a few yes. Now will you agree to my terms?"

"Obviously." She laughed and pulled up the next email. It began with 'OMG AMAZING PHIL' and was immediately deleted.

"One down," she told him with a smile. He just laughed.

Dan came out of his room to hear Phil and Alexis yelling at each other and he was afraid he would have to break up a fight or something. He went down to the lounge and was shocked at what he saw. Alexis was actually playing MarioKart with Phil and was winning by the looks of it.

"You cheated!" Phil yelled.

"Did not! There was a secret path!"

"Cheater!"

"Break it up kids." Dan interjected and Alexis quickly paused the game to look at the new person in the room.

"Sorry Dan, didn't see you come in." Phil said.

"Hi. We didn't disturb you, did we?" Alexis asked.

"No. I was just taking a break. You play video games?"

"Oh holy geez not you too." She rolled her eyes and pointed at Phil. "I've beaten him at this game twice now and he still thinks I'm cheating somehow." Dan laughed at that.

"I'll play you," he offered. Alexis looked at the two men and smirked.

"Let's all play. I don't want to exclude anyone and then no one can accuse me of cheating. Fair?"

Time passed by quickly and soon it was nearing midnight. Alexis noticed and said that she should probably head out if she was to safely get to her hotel.

"You are living in a hotel?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Temporarily. Everywhere I look it's too expensive or too weird of a part of town. So I'm at the hotel until further notice." She shrugged and gathered up her things.

It only took a minute for Phil jump up and reach the door before her. "You aren't going back to the hotel tonight."

"What?" Alexis and Dan said simultaneously.

"We have a guest room for a reason. It's going to be made into another room for the new flat mate. A hotel room is so boring, so lame, and so lonely." Alexis thought it over and realized Phil did make a valid point. "Plus, it is late at night and London isn't exactly safe around now."

"Fine. I'll leave in the morning though. Deal?"

"Deal." Dan said, smiling and he shook her outstretched hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis woke up and found no one awake yet. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she headed towards the kitchen to see if there was anything for breakfast. Remembering Dan's advisory about the glass door, she carefully pushed it aside and smiled. It was sort of weird to be walking around this apartment. She knew other girls would literally pay her thousands of dollars…err pounds…to be in this place. Alexis rolled her eyes. She had to get used to being in the UK. She was no longer in the simple state of California but now a foreign country and going to be surrounded by others who blended in, so she needed to do so as well.

Finding some cereal and a bowl, Alexis went in search for the milk to finish up the simple breakfast she started.

"Dan's going to kill you." Alexis jumped up and hit her head on the cupboard door she left open.

"Oh my god Phil. If you do that again, I will hurt you I swear." She put a hand to her heart. "You are evil."

Phil couldn't stop laughing. He opened up the refrigerator and handed her the milk she had been looking for. "I'm sorry," he said when he finally calmed down. Alexis smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Why would Dan kill me anyway?"

"That's his cereal."

"Oh brother. I should've just waited or done something else or I don't know-I just know he hates it when you eat his cereal. That's _all _he complains about when it comes to you. Well, that and your sock problem." Phil nodded, knowing she was completely right.

"I'm sure he won't despise you this time. You are a guest."

"Yeah? Want me to ask him?"

"Wake him up before he wants to and he will have problems with you." Alexis frowned until she realized Phil was just being sarcastic.

"You are horrible Phil. Just horrible!" She leaned forward and started tickling him. Phil couldn't contain his laughter and tickled her back, knocking over the cereal they had been talking about this whole time. Alexis' mouth opened wide in shock.

"Now Dan will kill _you!_" She said. They paused and then burst out laughing simultaneously.

Later in the morning, Phil had to go shopping for a few things. He made sure to extend an offer for Alexis to come along but she decided to help out with his channel instead. So with access to his computer and quiet music playing in her earphones, Alexis got down to playing a few of his videos to see what she could do to bring a few more subscribers to AmazingPhil. His followers were very loyal and she didn't want to do anything to change what made his channel so very unique.

After many "Hey guys!" and "Draw Phil Nakeds", Alexis had a full page of notes she was ready to share with Phil. However, she couldn't help but watch a few more of them. He captivated her interests and made her laugh.

"A wild danisnotonfire appeared!" said the video. Alexis smiled and then looked in the corner and there stood Dan. She shook her head and paused the video.

"You have impeccable timing, Mr. Howell."

"Eww don't call me that." Dan's face crinkled up in disgust. "Please."

"Alright. Danny?" She giggled slightly when he glared at her. "I'm just kidding! Don't sue!"

"So what are you doing?" Dan said.

"Working on Phil's channel. Doing my job really. I want him to have the best that he can and I plan on doing the most that I can for him."

"I see. Impeccable timing?"

"Phil had just introduced you and there you were in the corner. Did I wake you?" She suddenly was a little worried.

"Nah. It's like noon now. You hungry?"

"Umm…no thank you. It's noon? I should probably go." She stood up and looked around to make sure she had her things. "Dan, thank you for letting me stay the night. I'll call you and Phil soon." With that, she rushed out, leaving Dan absolutely bewildered. This was exactly why he didn't have a girlfriend. He did not understand women and probably never would. This would be an interesting explanation to tell Phil. He hadn't scared her away. He hadn't done much of anything but ask her what she was doing and she was gone. Phil would never believe him. Damn his awkward self!

Alexis beat herself up in the cab on the way to the hotel. She had been so stupid in the way she acted around Dan. She did not understand how normal she could be when she was with Phil but Dan screwed with her head. He just wanted to know if she was hungry and she left. She _left!_ She must look like such a freak now. Justifying it as he was intimidating by the amount of subscribers and how famous he was, she just needed some time to get used to being around people like him.

Her ring tone went off and she quickly looked at who it was. A number she didn't recognize but she figured why the heck not?

"Hello?"

"Hey Alexis. It's Dan." Her breathing stopped for a moment. "You there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Hi what's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you got to the hotel fine. You kind of left in a hurry." The bit of worry in his tone made Alexis smile.

"I'm good and I arrived safely. Thank you, Dan. And thank you Phil!" She heard a 'you're welcome' in the background. They said their goodbyes and Alexis collapsed on her bed. She swore she wasn't leaving for the rest of the night. Her pride couldn't take it.

Meanwhile, across town the two flat mates were playing games while trying to figure out Alexis' behavior towards Dan. Phil didn't think she was being rude or anything but probably nervous being around him. Dan thought that was an odd explanation but accepted it just to move on. While going back and forth playing a game for their joint channel, Dan paused the game and fought the urge to hit himself in the head.

"The answer is right in front of us, Phil." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Phil, however, had no idea what he was talking about and looked at him like he was stupid. Pointing at the computer, Phil shook his head and asked him what the heck he was talking about.

"Alexis. The flat mate problem you put on your video."

"Alexis?" Phil asked, putting his controller down.

"Yeah. She is perfect. Think about it." Phil mulled over it a little, going over what he knew about Alexis. She wouldn't mind the late night gaming, her job was learning about YouTubers so she couldn't get mad at them for filming at all hours much less editing as well, and she was easy going. They just had to see if she could handle being with Dan for more than ten minutes at a time.

"I have to agree."

The two smiled and Dan reached for his phone once more.

**A/N: Who else can't wait for Philisnotonfire 6? :D anyway, sorry this took a while. i hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Phil wanted to call Alexis right away with their new proposal but Dan reasoned that it was 3 am and that was most likely not the best time to call. So instead they brainstormed a plan on the rent agreement and how much they would ask of her and other details. After much discussion, Phil started yawning and decided he needed to sleep or he wouldn't make any more rational choices. He said good night to his friend and headed off to bed. Dan stayed up for a while, browsing Tumblr, barely getting into bed right before 6 am.

Alexis woke up that morning to a lot of homework and a couple of missed calls from her boss at Google. She quickly called back, promising to start working right away and apologizing for the slow start. London had been more of an adjustment than she had originally planned and she was falling behind. Picking up the files of the Youtubers she had brought to the hotel, she scanned the names and looked at ItsWayPastMyBedTime's folder.

"Carrie Fisher," Alexis said out loud to nobody. "She's a sister of a famous singer but didn't earn her youtube fame that way. She is also in Les Miserables…the hopefuls…" Alexis put in her headphones and began a Youtube marathon of Carrie's videos. She wanted to know all she could before she gave Carrie a call. It was the worst to not be prepared when talking to someone about the things they had been doing for years. Alexis knew she was going to run into someone eventually who was going to resist anything she suggested but luckily she wasn't getting paid by the amount of subscribers a person receives. She just wasn't mentally prepared for that type of person just yet.

After an hour, Alexis loved Carrie Fisher and couldn't wait to contact her. She reached for her phone ready to make the call when her phone started ringing. Surprise along with curiosity went through her and she quickly looked to see who it was. A smile crossed her face as she pressed the green button swiftly to answer it.

"Phil the Amazing? Really?" She rolled her eyes as she heard laughter on the other end.

"Hi Alexis!" Phil replied when he stopped laughing.

"When did you even put that in my phone?"

"When you and Dan were playing MarioKart of course," Phil stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "So are you free today?"

"I suppose so. I have one thing to do and then I'll be right over. Sound good?"

"Great! See you soon then!"

Dan wasn't entirely sure how this was going to play out. Do they straight out ask her if she wants to move in with them? Or do they offer her a deal somehow? He really hoped it would not be an awkward conversation. Then again, that would make another 'reasons why Dan's a fail' video very interesting. Maybe he could get her to collab in it….wait what was he thinking? Dan shook his head and looked back on his laptop. One thing he knew for sure, his life was about to change.

Alexis came over and soon enough they were all sitting down enjoying the Italian food Alexis had brought over. They talked about random things, new things they were planning on putting on their channels, and more. When a lull came to the conversation, Dan met Phil's eyes and gestured towards Alexis. Phil smirked at him in response.

"Alexis we have something to ask you," Phil started. She looked up at him and then over at Dan. "What would you think to being our new flat mate?"

Alexis didn't say anything which worried both Dan and Phil. It seemed like forever until she finally spoke up with what she thought.

"I don't know you. I just met you both and I need time to think about it…" she said, trailing off at the end. Phil scoffed and the other two both looked at him in shock.

"What?! Like she doesn't know almost everything about me. She's watched all of my videos, most of my live show replays, and has my file as well. I mean…I don't know. I could quiz you Alexis."

"Quiz me?"

"Yes. When's my birthday?" Phil asked, suddenly very serious. Alexis frowned but complied.

"January 30th."

"How old was I when I started YouTube? What's my side channel called? What movie was I in?"

"You were 19 years old, LessAmazingPhil, and FaintHeart. Phil this is ridiculous."

"I have to agree, ease up on her," Dan said.

"I bet she knows just as much about you. So why won't you move in with us Alexis?"

"Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you both. Give me a week and I'll give you an answer. Ok?" Dan and Phil look at each other and then Dan speaks up.

"We agree under one condition. You have to spend time with us in order to get to know who we are, not just the facts about us."

"Deal."

The next day Alexis finally got to calling Carrie and as she thought they became friends immediately. Her suggestions for Carrie's channel were very minor and easily workable but of course as always optional. Before they hung up, Alexis asked for a favor from her. It was Phil's birthday coming up and she needed a little help in order to pull off her birthday present perfectly. Once the plan was formulated, they agreed to meet up at a later time and said their goodbyes.

Alexis called up Phil and told him to meet her at the theater to see Les Miserables. Carrie was back and they should see it to support their friend. She told him to bring Dan as well. Surprisingly he agreed with her plan without any questions to which she was very happy. She made a silent note to herself _never_ to plan a surprise party for anyone. She was lousy at making up stories and keeping things hidden from people.

That afternoon, they gathered together for the last showing at the theater or so they had been led to believe by Alexis. Alexis stopped the boys near the front doors and blindfolded them both. She explained that she had needed to get Phil here without making things too suspicious and Dan would've given it away in mere milliseconds. Dan tried to argue against that but he knew it was true. So she walked them in, hand in hand, through the front doors.

Phil tried to hear anything he could that would let him know just what was going on. His mind tuned out everything anyone was saying when he heard the fateful notes of the Zelda Theme Song being played. He shushed everyone loudly by putting up his hands and asked Alexis where the noise was coming from. All she replied with was "you'll see."

They followed the music that both Dan and Phil were immensely enjoying. It wasn't just the theme song, but it was an entire orchestra _just_ playing that song which was awesome! Once Alexis got them to their seats in the huge theater, she took off their blindfolds. The song had stopped but Phil's face was still beaming. Alexis couldn't help but return the smile.

"Phil, I wanted to give you a great birthday gift but I couldn't think of anything. You have everything you need! So instead, I decided to give you this. Happy birthday!" She turned to the orchestra and nodded. At that moment pure music euphoria came out by means of the Pokémon Theme Song. Phil was over the moon, looking like he had just received his first game and was trying it out for the first time. Dan was equally ecstatic to say the least.

When the song finally, and tragically, came to an end Phil gave her a huge hug and thanked her over and over.

"That was…oh my god…." Dan stuttered out. He hadn't moved but couldn't stop smiling. He even had a glimmer of tears in his eyes. "Did you record that? _Pleaseeeee_ say you did."

"A Birthday Day in the Life? Yes I did. I'm making you edit me out though," Alexis pointed her finger at Phil and he frowned.

"But why? I mean you are going to be moving in with us. They _have _to know who you are."

Alexis didn't know what to say. She had been alright so far, then she noticed Dan hadn't said anything yet for either side. So she looked over at him with a questioning look. She wasn't going to move without both of their permissions and she needed him to say it out loud.

"So if this is _his_ present, how awesome is mine going to be?" Dan said, his smile turning into laughter that spreads to everyone in the room.

"Should we begin moving your things now?" Phil said, eagerly.

**A/N: Apologies for the chapter not being uploaded until now. Thank you for your support and keep loving Dan &amp; Phil! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It took me forever to write this and I'm sorry. Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy to get such a positive response from this. This chapter features a LOT of Alexis, but the next chapter will feature more of our favorites Dan &amp; Phil. Hope you enjoy! **

"Yes Ryan, I've officially gotten a flat in London. The rent isn't too bad either..." Alexis trailed off not wanting to go into too much detail. She was trying to avoid an argument with her boyfriend over Skype but he was having none of it. Ever since she had moved he had been more and more persistent on knowing everything she was up to and frankly it had caused more arguments than she would have ever wanted in any relationship. She knew that if she told him that she had moved in with two men he would flip out. Even if he knew who they were, it would still cause a rift between them and she felt like she was walking around broken glass, just waiting for something to crack and make a noise or hurt her.

Her first thought was just to ask him to move to London but when she hinted slightly at that he scoffed at it telling her she was demanding too much and that she should have never left in the first place. After telling her that, she dropped the subject completely and only told him about things she had learned about with her new job.

After an hour, she finally signed off of Skype to turn around and see Dan standing in her doorway. She smiled to herself still thinking that it was weird calling it _her_ doorway. Dan, however, did not have a smile on his face which wiped any happiness off of hers immediately.

"He doesn't sound very nice," Dan said. The statement took Alexis by surprise as she didn't think Dan would be the type to listen in on conversations. She grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah he doesn't like the idea of me living in London."

"Oh?"

"It's too far away and has too many crazy people according to him."

"And LA doesn't?" Dan smirked.

"Yeah I know!" Alexis laughed. "I told him to let me move and we can have a long distance relationship or he can just move on. He wanted the relationship but now it's like he's all clingy and stuff." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's like a whole new person."

"It's unfortunate how people's true colors come out." Alexis stuck her tongue out at Dan and then a small smile split across her face once more.

"Shut up," Alexis said, hitting him gently on the shoulder.

A few hours later, Alexis decided to go on a hunt for some hot chocolate as the flat, yes she remembered the proper term, was completely freezing! She went to the kitchen only pausing when she heard Phil's voice. They had warned her to listen and make sure that if they were 'talking alone' they might be recording a video or doing a live show. She waited to see if anyone was talking back and no one was so she carefully peeked around the corner.

"Almost ready for the drawing game so everyone get out a pen and paper..." Phil said. Alexis quickly grabbed both and drew along with him but did her best not to get his attention. Any distraction would get viewers wondering who he was looking at. She still didn't want to be in the public eye yet.

At the end of the game, Alexis walked out a little behind Phil's computer and showed him her drawing. He smiled and looked up for a few seconds but then quickly darted his eyes down to keep his fans focused on him. He failed of course, as they noticed and they kept persisting on asking about his flatmate problem.

"Guys, don't worry. Dan and I will figure out the flatmate problem." He quickly addressed the issue and moved on, talking about everyone's drawings and how weird they looked. Alexis couldn't help but frown thinking about how he basically just lied to them. Since that was the worst thing to do to your fans, she sat herself next to Phil and introduced herself.

"Hello everyone. I'm Alexis! I'm Phil and Dan's new flatmate. Nice to meet you." Phil stared at her in shock until she nudged him, silently telling him that this is not the time for that kind of discussion.

Immediately she noticed "Phexis" pop up in the chat and she shot it down as does Phil, stating they are friends. He ends the live show soon after and she waved until the stream has ended. He looked at her once more, the shock clearly back on his face.

"Why? What? Wh-? You KNOW they are going to ask a million questions about you and nothing will be the same."

"Yes."

"Then..Why?"

"You had to lie to them. I couldn't bear it. You're the sweetest most genuine guy I've met and I couldn't bear making you lie to them for me." Alexis hugged Phil which he gladly returned, a slight blush appeared on his face.

"You need a nickname," Phil said.

"What?" It was her turn to be completely confused at the turn of the conversation.

"A nickname. Phil, Dan, all nicknames. You need one." He stated, matter-of-factually. He looked at her thinking about it for a moment or two then raised his hand in an 'aha' moment. "Lexi!"

"Lexi?"

"Yes. Lexi you will be called from now on. I will inform Dan and that is it."

"But at Google I'm Alexis...this won't work." Alexis bit her lip. "How about it's a nickname only you guys have for me?"

"I like that." Phil smiled. "Something only friends know about."

"Something only friends know about," Alexis smiled back and gave him one more big hug which he gladly returned.

The next day, Alexis is woken up by her phone's ringtone. Her alarm is not set to go off for another 3 hours and it is 7 am. By the quick look of the caller ID, Alexis wanted to hit her head with her own hand. What could her boss possibly want with her at this very moment?

"Yes?" She answered, trying to sound more awake and less annoyed than she really was. Her boss explained she had a big trip to make today and not a lot of time to do it. "If this becomes regular phone call time, you may have a law suit on your hands. Just a heads up." She hung up the phone after their short goodbyes and slowly got out of bed. It was still like an igloo in her room and she didn't want to go outside much less anywhere.

She quickly grabbed some breakfast and a cup of coffee. Thinking of her new flatmates, she wrote a note on the refrigerator 'gone for the day. be back for dinner! -L' and then she headed out the front door. It was only then that she truly understood their pain of the stairs. There really were too many of them. Her trip began by a cab to the train station so she could go on her way to another YouTuber's house. Hopefully he would be accepting of her coming early in the day, especially with her coming to suggest changes to his channel.

Time passes barely even noticed because her mind is solely focused on the book she had gotten from meeting Carrie. She never had to go to a library again, just had to visit her new friend and she'd have a lifetime of books. When the announcement of her stop arrived, she felt a slight bit of nervousness but got up and stepped out of the train only to see the face she had been planning on surprising all along.

"What on earth!" She exclaimed and went up to give him a hug. "How did you know?"

"I got a call at 8 am. Bloody hell never again." Alexis only laughed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry PJ. I'll tell my boss never to do that. To be fair, she called me at 7."

"Oh dear. Joke's on both of us then."

"Suppose you're right. So what now?"

"We go home and you tell me what a horrible job I've done?"

"Not at all! We go to your place and I tell you what a creative inspiring young man you are." She smirked and he pretended to think about what she said. Then he nodded pointed the way to where the car was.

"Normally I'd walk but it's colder than anything should be...and just so you know, I would agree with your last statement only I am more modest than that." With a wink he started to walk off. She opened her mouth wide then ran after him, calling him an idiot and brilliant at the same time.

On the way to his place, Alexis can't keep her eyes off of the sights all around her. Her mind is racing at everything and everyone she has met. PJ asks what is going through her mind just at that moment and she says that what he asked is the hardest question to answer.

"I suppose I would say that I have found every YouTuber I have met to be so genuine. It astounds me."

"Why?"

"Because it's like they are so honest and open to be themselves and I can only hope to be accepted." She stopped and realized that her thinking had gotten really deep. She had just met PJ after all. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I think deep too." He gave her an understanding smile and they rode back to the house, talking about how he had come to YouTube.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Dan, Phil, or Playlist Live. I also have never gone to a Playlist before so please be kind. Thanks!

It didn't take long for Lexi to get adjusted to living in London. However, living with Youtubers took a little longer for her to get adjusted to. She had to learn that if they were talking to themselves, it didn't necessarily mean that they were going crazy, with the exception of Dan who did in fact talk to himself. They also had to learn to take turns in the bathroom all over again. After twice being walked in on, Lexi decided that the bottom floor bathroom would be hers with no arguments from either of her flat mates who were embarrassed enough for a lifetime.

After coming home one day from a long meeting at Google, Lexi yelled her typical 'Hello! Who's home?' as she always did when coming in. It had started off as a precautionary thing and had just turned into a greeting she did.  
"Hi!" Phil yelled back, his hand poking out of the lounge. She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to see what he was up to.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at his laptop screen. Phil was where you could find him 80% of the time: on the couch with his laptop on Tumblr and Twitter.

"Tumblr."

"I should have known. Don't you have a video due soon?"

"Yes mummy." Lexi stuck her tongue out at him and tried to see what he was looking at on the website.

"That is a weird cat Phil."

"I know! Look at how its arms get twisted…" They paused together then simultaneously shuddered as the image changed.

"Nasty!" Lexi exclaimed. "Enough of that for me. Hungry?"

"Always."

"I'll make food. Where's Dan anyway?"

"Radio 1. He's in a meeting, talking about the show we are going to do when we get back."

"Oh?" Lexi paused, turning back from her way to the kitchen. They hadn't informed her much of their plans besides just going to Florida. Google hadn't even told her whether she should go or not.

"Has Google told you anything?"

"Not a word. And you'd think that this would be like the best thing for me right? Youtuber heaven!"

Phil pursed his lips. He couldn't decide whether to say what he was thinking or not but he really wanted her to go with them. Lexi couldn't miss out on Playlist Live and he knew she'd have a lot of fun out there. Plus, a lot of fans wanted to meet her just by her introducing herself on his live show. She still hadn't caved to any of his requests to be in a video on his channel, and mind you he was persistent. Perhaps Playlist would change her mind on how people viewed her and maybe her self-confidence would go up as well.

"Phil? You still with me?" Lexi waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled deviously.

"Yes. I've come to a conclusion. You're coming to Florida, like it or not."

"What?! You're crazy."

"A bit. But you're coming to Florida and that's that. Go get your suitcase and let's get packed." Lexi tried to put a frown on her face but Phil's smile was too contagious and she couldn't help the laughter that made its way out of her.

"Fine." She conceded. However, instead of going down to her room, she went up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Phil."

Phil got a bit flustered but hugged her back, reassuring her that Florida would be missing someone if she wasn't coming and that he would buy her ticket immediately. Lexi knew that Phil always meant every word he said, making her feel more at home than ever before.

"I'll be back later," she said, heading down to her room to start working on gathering her things. It was then that Dan walked in the flat and saw her pull together her things into a suitcase. He tilted his head slightly but after rushing to conclusions over the video, he had learned his lesson if only a bit. So, while convincing himself that nothing was out of ordinary, he went up to the lounge where Phil was on his computer intensely staring at the screen.

"Phil?"

"Oh hi Dan. How'd the meeting go?"

"Good but long. Quick question: why is Lexi packing her things up?"

Phil laughed at Dan's worried face and rushed his answer. "She's going to Florida with us!"

Phil literally saw Dan sigh with relief and his face went from worrying to elation in seconds. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Yup. I'm buying a ticket for her right now. Now if you'll excuse me I have to focus on this."

"Of course. What's for dinner?"

"Lexi was going to cook until I distracted her. So…pizza?"

"Always."

* * *

Playlist Live came up faster than any of them could have anticipated it and Lexi could not have been happier to be back in the United States. People were _finally_ driving on the side of the road she thought was the side they were supposed to be, accents were familiar to her and she could eat at her favorite restaurants with no one questioning her language. It was a slice of heaven.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Phil went off with Cat, or catrific as she is known on Youtube, to get a massage. Lexi declined, saying she was too jetlagged and was in need of a nap. Dan, being the gentleman that he was, decided to stay behind with her since it was her first time at Playlist. Lexi thought that it was just his escape out of the massage.

True to her word, she passed out the moment her head hit the pillow not really caring what Dan did for the next couple hours.

Dan had ordered up food and was watching movies when Lexi woke up. She could only smile at him lounging about, enjoying his last minutes of freedom before the craziness tomorrow. She cleared her throat and waved slightly when he looked up at her.

"Is it just me or is this place freezing?"

"It isn't just you. It's insanely cold. I ordered extra blankets!" Dan pulled one out from behind him and offered it to her. She thanked him and asked what he was watching. After a short conversation about how much she loved the movie, they both slouched down and settled into a comfortable silence. Dan occasionally looked over at Lexi to see what she thought. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she had the same sense of humor as him, laughing at the same places at the movie as him. The movie ended too quickly for his taste.

"What now?" She asked quirking up her eyebrow slightly. At that moment, her ring tone started to go off. She looked at it and laughed. "It's Phil….Hi Phil!" She paused, listening to him go on about his adventure and of course the weird persons he had encountered along the way. "I'm sure that will make an interesting video if you decide to do it. So are we doing dinner?...Yes of course….Ok good bye."

"Well?" Dan asked.

"Sushi for dinner. And try to keep it quiet as Phil has already ran into a lot of fans wondering where you are."

"Right." Dan nodded. He knew Lexi was still trying to keep herself quiet on the internet but with his and Phil's popularity, soon it would be wasted time. He just kept to her wishes out of respect for her friendship.

* * *

Lexi stayed behind the curtain of Dan and Phil's signing, listening to the crazed fans talk to them. She loved how genuine everyone was and all the wonderful gifts they were receiving. She had opted to stay hidden for now and to help out getting everyone where they needed to be. Her job was just to take notes on how things took place and what could be improved for next time. Her number one complaint: lighting. Everyone's pictures looked darkened but not really bad.

She was in the middle of her thoughts when she was interrupted by a wonderful fan that had snuck past the curtain during a small break. She was an aspiring YouTuber who wanted to know more about her. Lexi hesitantly decided to let her 'interview' her for the sake of her channel, knowing that most of her questions were going to be about Dan and Phil anyway.

"Where are you from? You're so pretty. Do you have a boyfriend? Do you have a YouTube channel we can watch? Why did you decide to live with Dan and Phil? How are you enjoying Playlist?"

Overwhelmed by the questions, Lexi put up her hands to slow the girl down. Then she began to answer each one that she chose to as much as she cared to.

"I'm from Los Angeles. I do have a boyfriend. Thank you for the compliment. You're pretty as well. I do not have a YouTube channel."

"That's sad. I'm sure more people would like to get to know you."

"Oh I don't think so. I'm not a very interesting person. However, I do like to watch others…in a non-creepy way." They both laughed a little and Lexi started to relax slightly. She had never felt comfortable in front of a camera. "I am enjoying it here though. It's nice to be back where everyone speaks like me again."

"I bet. Well thank you so much for your interview! I sincerely hope you decide to join the Youtube community." They hugged and she walked away. Lexi could only think of how her life was changing and she had no control anymore. There she was back in her thoughts again.

**A/N: Hey! Yup I am still here I promise. I just wanted to post this AFTER playlist or it wouldn't make any sense. I am not trying to write it along with Dan and Phil's ACTUAL life but I will incorporate real things to give it some genuine feel to it. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Dan Howell or Phil Lester. Alexis however is all my own character. -Amy**

After a long two days of Playlist Live, Lexi was glad to be packing up her things and ready to head back to London. Her stay in the USA had been wonderful and everything had gone beautifully right. Lexi gathered up her last bit of laundry, with a mental note that there was going to be a ton of it to do, then nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. She had to stop setting her ring tones to things that would scare her….seriously. To make things worse, the phone wouldn't shut up because it was across the room and she was behind a pile of laundry and suitcases. A smirk to herself and a gut feeling that this was a terrible idea dismissed, she lunged across the things in her way. This, however, made her fall on the floor, missing the phone by a few inches. She cursed silently and reached for the phone just before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" She said, slightly out of breath.

"Alexis? Are you okay?" Lexi's eyes grew bigger as she figured out quickly who was on the other end of the phone. Her voice dropped down to a whisper.

"What? Why are you calling me?"

"To tell you to come to California of course. To visit your boyfriend!" Lexi closed her eyes and knew she couldn't come up with a good enough excuse not to go. It would make her seem like a jerk so she told him that she would call him back in half an hour. She needed to figure things out in her head.

"LEXI! WE ARE ORDERING SUSHI! WANT ANY?" Phil yelled from the other room.

"Yes!" She yelled back, walking into the room where they were. Dan had the phone up to his ear trying to tell Phil to be quieter.

"Why'd you yell?" Dan said. "She was just in the next room."

"It was effective. See? She's here now." Phil looked up, smiling at Lexi. "Sushi?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys, I need guy advice."

"Nope." Dan stopped her right off. "I'm not going to be the 'I need help with my boyfriend because he loves his TV' kind of guy."

"What the heck of a scenario is that?" Lexi laughed. "It's not what I was about to say anyway."

"I'm listening. Tell me," Phil said, patting the empty couch next to him. "Tell me all about it."

"Shut up _counselor_." She laughed. "My boyfriend wants me to come to Los Angeles. Like right now since I'm already here in the USA and he figures it won't be a problem if I go that way instead of going back to London. Trouble is, I don't really know if I should."

"I think you should."

"What?" Dan and Lexi said.

"You think I should go to LA?"

"Yeah. Go back, see the sights, sounds, and go back to what was your home for a long time. I do it, Dan does it, and it's only fair." Dan couldn't argue with his logic. He knew that her going back to LA, however, could make Lexi _stay_ there and that would be just terrible. So, he had to do something to remind her of London while she's at home in California.

"I have to fly home to work on my Nicer Internet show. However, I think Phil should go with you." Dan inwardly smiled at his genius plan. Lexi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He quickly realized he had to elaborate on _why _Phil should go with her. "I mean, you shouldn't travel alone and it'll be more fun if you both go anyway." She seemed to accept that and Phil nodded along with her. Dan would have to talk to Phil later about all of this and make sure that nothing keeps her in California.

Time slipped by every so fast and soon they were parting ways at the airport. Dan was leaving for London and the other two were leaving for Los Angeles in another hour. They said their goodbyes to their favorite flat mate in black and wished him luck on avoiding any uncomfortable or awkward encounters along with way.

The airplane ride to LA was quick but nerve-wracking to Lexi. She had no idea how this trip was going to turn out and all the bad situations were playing out in her head. She could see her boyfriend beating Phil up in one situation. In another, Phil had told her they weren't going anywhere. In the last one, Phil was being buried after being shot from the jealousy of her boyfriend. Her eyes opened wide as she shot up awake.

"Lexi we are landing now." Phil's voice was soothing to hear after that last thought in her head.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't think I can fly anymore."

"How will we ever get home then?" He laughed gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"Me too actually. I'm not sure what to expect from this to be honest." Lexi knew exactly how he felt and was grateful when he put a hand on hers. That hand didn't leave until they had landed and the captain had turned off the seat belt sign. She gave him a reassuring smile as best she could and they disembarked together ready for almost everything.

Lexi soon saw her boyfriend after she passed the final security check leaving the airport. Phil _really_ needed to stop looking distrustful with his smiles or something! She went up to give her boyfriend a hug when he noticed Phil coming along behind her. He immediately put up a guard and gave Phil a once over, not saying anything to him but just kissing Lexi once on the cheek. They decide after small deliberation to get some food at a local restaurant. Once there, Lexi's boyfriend quickly realizes that all Lexi can do is talk about London and her job there. He becomes extremely suspicious of Phil and wants to pull her aside to know if possibly she was cheating on him or anything of the sort. No opportunity presented itself however as Phil refused to leave her side the entire time they were out.

Once home, he showed Phil where the guest room was and as Phil was getting situated, he found that this was the perfect timing for asking Lexi what was going on.

"Hey Alexis. Can we talk really quickly? I need to ask you a few questions."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. She forgot that he didn't call her Lexi like everyone else she knew back in London. Still she nodded and followed him to the couch to listen to whatever he had to say. It couldn't be all that bad after all.

"What's up?" She said, smiling at him.

"Are you and Phil….are you cheating on me?" He bluntly stated. Repulsed, Lexi jumped up from where she was sitting. She cursed out loud then covered her mouth as if to erase what she had just said.

"No way!" She nearly yelled. "I would never do that." At this point, Phil had heard the commotion and had come out to see what was going on. Lexi's boyfriend glared at him and told him to 'mind his own business'. Phil nearly left just for a second then told him that Lexi was his business.

"Are you _living_ with Phil then?" The boyfriend asked, still looking in Phil's direction. Lexi bit her lip, knowing what was about to happen. She glanced at Phil, making eye contact with him.

"Yes."

* * *

Phil flopped down on the hotel bed, putting the 'washcloth/ice bag' to his eye. Lexi insisted on keeping that up for another hour to keep down the swelling while she took care of the flight out tomorrow morning. He couldn't believe what had happened over the past couple hours.

"_You wouldn't hurt Lexi," Phil said, trying desperately to get everything to calm down. "All she did was move in with us." _

"_US? As in multiple guys?" _

"_No no! Just Phil and his friend Dan. That's all," Lexi intervened. _

"_And since when are you called Lexi. Your name is Alexis. Get it? She's mine, whatever your name is." He nearly growled but Phil didn't back down. _

"_She's no one's. She is independent and doesn't need to be owned much less by you."_

Phil should have known he would end up with a bruise on his eye after saying that. He shook his head, thinking back on that scene over and over. They had apparently broken up while he remained unconscious on the floor. Lexi had filled him in on everything while she drove frantically to the nearest hotel, gripping the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. He gathered it was just her way of staying together emotionally and so he hadn't pushed any further.

So for now, he laid back and waited for whatever was to come next.

"Phil, I got us a flight tomorrow morning at like 9 am to London." Lexi said, waking Phil up out of his nap. She started giggling when his stomach growled in response to what she said. "Sounds like someone is starving."

"Just a little I guess." He said and she scoffed.

"I'll order the food since you get too shy to do so. But first, let me look at your eye." She made him take down his hand that had been covering it ever so slightly and she smiled. "It doesn't look all that bad. In fact, I bet your fringe could cover it if you made it switch directions just for this trip home."

"I'd look weird." He replied.

"No, you'd look fine. You'd match Dan!"

"Bring on the gifs!" He said, heading to the bathroom to see what his hairstyle would look like and if it would indeed cover the eye like she said. Lexi just laughed and reached for the phone to order up some food. Soon afterwards, she decided it would be best to give Dan a call and let him know what was going on. She told him what had happened and how Phil was fiddling with his hair at the moment. They were laughing together when Phil walked in, hair changed and everything. It didn't quite cover his face enough but it was just right where no one would blatantly ask him questions about what had happened. Dan insisted on a picture of what he looked like and Phil reluctantly let her snap a quick photo for him. Dan agreed with Phil about the gifs and wished him a quick recovery because no one on Tumblr would let him live this down if he showed his face on the internet.

"You're lucky you are across the Atlantic or I'd punch you," Phil threatened but Dan just laughed.

"I don't believe it for a second." The buzzer went off in their room and Phil volunteered immediately to get the food to 'get away from the bullying'. Lexi took this time to thank Dan. She told him that she was grateful he had been there for her from the start.

"I can't wait to come back home." Lexi paused, realizing what she had said. London now felt like her home, not California. She didn't know when that had changed but it felt genuinely wonderful to her.

"Well I'll be here waiting for a re-match on Mario Kart." Dan replied.

"It's on!" They hung up shortly after once Phil brought in the food and Lexi realized Phil wasn't the only one who was famished as well.

**A/N: Hi! I have had this chapter written down in half made form for ages and haven't had time to write it all down. There should TOTALLY be a chapter with Alexis and Dan mocking Phil's loss of voice or them going to Japan. Either way, I'd like some input if you want! Thanks for reading as always and have a wonderful weekend! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own danisnotonfire, Tyler Oakley, Martyn Lester, or AmazingPhil. I do own Lexi!**

"It's happening again, Lexi." Phil stated, smiling in her direction across the lounge. She was sitting comfortably with her laptop, listening to music with headphones. A quick look up to see Phil mumble and she tilted her head to the side. He motioned to pull a headphone out of her ear and when she complied, Phil finished his thought. "You're trending again. Hashtag-get-a-twitter-Lexi"

"Oh wow. What place?" She said, suddenly interested.

"Third. Two other things are more important than you."

"How horrible." They laughed and Lexi settled back into her chair.

"Someday you should listen to them. This is the fourth time they have demanded you get a Twitter since you videobombed my YouNow."

Lexi smiled fondly at the memory. She had explained so many times that she only did it so that he wouldn't lie to his fans. That didn't go well because since then fans have demanded she not only get a Twitter, but she collaborate with Dan, Phil and any other YouTubers she come into contact with. After a while it got annoying and Lexi just ignored it all. The only website she used that anyone could get into contact with her was the one and only Facebook. She had two of them of course, a personal and a fan based one. However, the amount that she checked her non-personal one was so rare that it was basically ran by the fans.

Not much had changed in the past couple of months. Lexi had decided to opt out of going back to the USA for anymore YouTube conventions. The article that the one reporter she had talked to turned out to be a gossip columnist and just used her picture to add more drama in Dan and Phil's lives.

"I'm going up north later. Mum just told me there will be cake." Phil's face lit up with a huge smile, looking up from his phone.

"Oh? Dan's going to be out of town again for the documentary. Good timing!"

"Wanna come?"

"What?" She nearly dropped her laptop.

"Yeah. Meet my parents, Martyn, all them…it'll be fun!" His enthusiasm was contagious. After a few more minutes of making sure he wasn't kidding, she agreed. They quickly packed their bags and while Phil made arrangements with his parents, Lexi contacted her boss telling him she was going to be off the grid for a while. She wanted a small vacation, no matter how it came.

A knock on her door before it opened with Phil's head poking through seeing if she was ready. Asking if everything was all good and he handed her his phone. There on the screen was 'Bed is already made for her! I've got enough cake for all of us!' Lexi grabbed her small suitcase and followed him out of the flat.

On the train ride up, Phil spent half the time teaching Lexi how to play Pokémon, which she failed quite amazingly. It was not her forte. After giving up, Lexi worked on her iPad trying to perfect a few things for Tyler Oakley who she had met at Playlist Live. It was at least two hours later that she looked up and saw mountains and the beautiful place that defined the true Phil Lester. She couldn't wait to explore what he had grown up with.

"Phil, look!" She nudged his shoulder, making him look outside. He rolled his eyes at first then looked in her direction. She just looked so happy discovering something new that he couldn't help but enjoy that. "Are we almost there?"

"Half an hour most likely."

"You have to show me everything! This is Lesterville!"

"Lesterville?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did you drink something on your way here?"

"No. This is where you came from! I'm excited to see where AmazingPhil originated from….where _you_ came from." She pointed to his chest and gave him a half smile, before looking down shyly.

"Well I will be sure to give you the grand tour then." He promised which she made sure to hold him to.

* * *

Dan came back to an empty flat. Finding the note from Lexi at the bottom of the stairs, he climbed up to begin a night alone. He dropped his small bag in his room, changed quickly into some PJs, and went to the lounge to play video games for the rest of the night/early morning.

When his stomach rumbled, he tried to ignore it because he just felt too lazy to get up and find some food. He soon thought he was phantasmal because he could smell food….but no one was in the flat there with him. All sorts of thoughts began going through his mind, freaking him out. Grabbing the WiiU controller as a weapon of choice, Dan went out of the lounge slowly to inspect the situation.

Downstairs, Phil was struggling with both of the bags while Lexi was holding two pizzas in her arms. They weren't exactly trying to be stealthy but going up the stairs carrying things didn't bring up much conversation. What they didn't do is look up as Dan came around, so he couldn't exactly see their faces if he was even looking straight at them. He was ready to run the minute he saw them.

Dan screamed "Get out of my place!" then took off to his room. Phil looked up toward where the scream took place and then back where Lexi had burst out laughing.

"Daaaan!" She yelled out, in between laughs.

"It's just us!" Phil started giggling, dropping the bags at the top of the stairs, motioning for them to go to Dan's room. When they got there, he was sitting on his bed, holding Bear. Lexi looked away and tried not to be intrusive but she was very obvious because she was still holding the pizzas. Phil went straight into the room and sat next to Dan. He whispered words of comfort to his best friend, reassuring him that no one else was in the flat but them.

"We brought you a souvenir," Lexi stated after they had seemed to calm Dan down. "Anime night?" He nodded with a small smile and apologized to her. She shrugged and gestured toward to the lounge. All was forgotten.

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own danisnotonfire, KickthePJ, AmazingPhil or Spotify. I do own Lexi. **

Lexi woke up early, trying her best not to wake up anyone in the household. She had to catch a train to PJ's place to assist him once more with his channel. She had insisted that he did not need much more help but he was doing great, but he wanted to her to come over and take a look one more time. She had noticed that he had implemented quite a few of her tips and had gained a few thousand more subscribers, which made her inwardly giggle with delight.

Once on the train, she relaxed for the first time that morning. Through her headphones she started hearing unfamiliar music. Looking down at her phone, she saw "Phexi" as the name of the playlist and realized that her Spotify had been hacked by the lovable Philip Lester. She would have to get even with him later. Until then, she looked through the playlist and found quite a delightful selection of music, including of course Toxic and Christmas songs. Lexi was just like Phil in that she was a huge Christmas fanatic, but unlike him she was willing to listen to the wonderful Christmas tunes year round.

The trip went surprisingly faster than she expected and once again PJ was waiting for her at the station. However, this time he held out a special treat for her: Starbucks coffee. She smiled in gratitude and gladly took the drink, taking a long sip of the sweet beverage, enjoying every moment. PJ couldn't help but laugh at her for it.

"Good trip?"

She nodded and began to tell him about some strange encounters she had along the way. The entire time PJ couldn't help but think that she would make an amazing vlogger if she told some of these stories online. She was shy but so sweet that people would love her instantly.

They arrived at PJ's place and immediately got to work. Lexi admired how PJ so carefully got his camera equipment together and focused on exactly what he was going to say to his audience. He had a small list of what he wanted to touch on and showed it to her. All she could do was smile and tell him to get on with it, as his fans were waiting.

Lexi sat back and watched quietly as PJ did his video about his recent adventures and what he had been up to with Oscar's Hotel. She couldn't help but smile behind the camera because she could tell how he came to life talking about his project and how far he had come with it. It was truly his life project so far and she was amazed that he could accomplish so much.

Once he turned off the camera, she applauded. PJ bowed slightly, smirking at her.

"I feel like you're such a stalker."

"I feel like one too!" She agreed, starting to laugh. "You know, you are like really good at your job. Is Oscar's Hotel finished?"

"Not quite yet, but mostly."

"Can I be honest with you?" PJ raised an eyebrow, letting her continue. "I miss your slurps."

PJ let out a small laugh. "What?"

"The videos! Your Q&amp;A ones. I would watch those all the time and often wonder if I should ask you a question too."

"Why didn't you?"

"Didn't have a Twitter. Plus I was too shy anyway. It often hinders me from doing things." She looked away from his gaze at her.

"I'm sorry. So what would you have told me?"

Lexi launched into the many questions she had held back. He did his best to answer them, realizing that most of them were probably what his fans wanted to know as well. It gave him a wonderful idea for another video. His key component to making it a true success would be convincing Lexi to be in it. That in itself would be tricky.

"Lexi….favor?"

"No." She immediately knew what he was asking. The gleam in his eyes gave him away before he could ask anything else.

"But you were in Phil's YouNow!"

"Only because I didn't want him to be a liar to his fans! I have no reason whatsoever to be in your videos. I can help from behind the scenes but under no circumstances will be join a video."

Her stubborn look at him made PJ give up for the time being. She didn't trust the fact that he gave up so easily but settled on assisting him edit the video he had just made.

A couple of hours later PJ went to make them lunch and left Lexi alone in his room. She at first looked around, trying to find something to amuse herself. Then saw the camera still set up as if ready to film again. She figured it wouldn't record her so she decided to pretend, just to see what it was really like.

"Hi everyone. My name is Alexis, Lexi for short….I've never done anything like this before so forgive my nerves. I'm not entirely sure what kind of vlogger I want to be yet. I can tell you a little about myself. I work for Google, I live in London but I'm from Los Angeles. I love purple of all shades…um…I am extremely organized and I like making new friends."

Lexi had trouble keeping her eyes on the camera and kept looking around the room. It was almost as if the camera was judging her and she could feel other people's eyes telling her to do better. It was a very good thing that the camera was not on or she would be mortified watching that back.

"What are you doing?" PJ said, walking back in with sandwiches. Her face went completely red and claimed absolute innocence. He laughed and reassured her that talking to a camera isn't anything to be ashamed of. "You sure you don't want to be a part of a collab with me?"

"Totally."

"I'll give you some tips. Act as if it's not even there. Just me and you talking…"

"Ok then. I'm most comfortable like answering questions instead of making up material on the spot. That way I can just tell what the answers are, not having to be original."

"Then let's ask questions! We can see how it goes from there." Lexi's eyes closed, knowing she was digging herself in a hole that could never be undone.

"Deal."

PJ quickly typed a status on his Twitter, asking for questions for him and a special guest. People went nuts asking who the guest was, but also sent him questions as well. Lexi received texts from both Dan and Phil asking if she had finally given in and was going to join a video. Swearing them to secrecy until further notice, she told them yes. Phil freaked out, telling her he was so proud and he couldn't wait. Dan congratulated her and told her it was normal to be nervous but she could do it. Lexi could not imagine herself without those two in her life anymore. They were her support team.

"You ready? I picked the best questions, avoiding the obvious and annoying ones."

"Awesome. Let's do it!"

* * *

After answering what seemed like a million questions, Lexi fell back on PJ's bed. She could tell it was getting late and told him that she had to get home soon. PJ offered to edit it then send her a copy of it before uploading so that she could approve of it. Agreeing that was the best way, Lexi said her farewells and thanked him for helping her.

"Next step is to get you on more social media websites."

"Phil's already tried that. Not happening anytime soon."

When she finally stepped into her flat, she sighed a breath of relief and nearly collapsed into her bed. She could barely muffle a 'come in' when there was a small knock on her door. Dan came in and tried not to laugh at the sight.

"You ok?"

Lexi turned over to face him, still staying in her bed. "Exhausted. I don't feel like moving."

"I bet. You've had an eventful day. I wanted to see how things went."

"I have _no_ idea how you do it. Doing a video with PJ took all my energy and I want to stay here for days."

"Years of experience." He sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of you. Phil went to get some Chinese to celebrate."

"That sounds amazing." They paused then burst out laughing at her unintended pun. "Shut up," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I've done it too."

* * *

A couple days went by and Lexi did her best to forget the video for now. She didn't want to become a nervous wreck about it. Phil and Dan did their best to help her as well. Video games, planning the tour, and helping design new merchandise kept her busy for days. She even decided to do a guest appearance on one of Dan's YouNows which nearly made the Internet break again.

The small 'ping' of an email notification on her phone made her heart stop. She looked down and saw that it was from PJ with an attachment. She made the boys watch it with her; 4 minutes of her trying not cringe at her own voice or notice every single flaw. It finished and she looked at them to see their faces and only saw smiles. Phil gave her a big hug and told her that it was so much better than his first video. Dan agreed with him and took her hand in his. Lexi looked into his eyes and saw just how happy he was for her. She reached over to her phone and texted PJ to upload it immediately, before she lost her nerve.

Dan in turn got out his phone and tweeted. "Wish my flat mate good luck on her first Q&amp;A being uploaded RIGHT NOW!" Phil retweeted it immediately, and then showed it to Lexi. She had tears in her eyes and gave them both huge bear hugs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own AmazingPhil or danisnotonfire. I do own Lexi. **

On holiday, Phil approached Lexi who was sunbathing next to 'cat' Dan. He told her that it was important and that he needed to get it off his chest. The look in his eyes concerned her and the fact that he didn't want to say it in front of Dan of all people made her worried, so she told him they could speak inside in private.

Once there, Phil spilled his guts pretty much. He told her he knew that she had watched his channel but had never told him what she thought about it. His subscriber count was way lower than most others and while he wasn't one to complain, he was troubled that he was doing something wrong. Lexi immediately jumped up, reassuring him that the reason she hadn't told him was because they had become such close friends and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Their friendship meant the world to her and she just couldn't do anything or say anything negative to him. Phil raised an eyebrow and told her that he needed it now, for the sake of his channel. However, he wanted to tell her his ideas first. He wanted to get rid of a few things, the first being 'draw Phil naked'. Her face dropped. That was the last thing she ever thought he would do. It was like the trademark of his channel.

"Are you nuts? Your subscribers will literally cry." She pouted.

"I've thought about it for a while and I need to. People can move on. It's getting a little bit ridiculous actually. I need to grow up and move on. It has been 5 years now."

"If you say so. I mean, you got rid of the drawing game and that took a blow…but now draw Phil naked? You're getting rid of their creativity."

"Let's try it out for now."

His reasoning made sense to her but she still thought it was not the best idea just yet. With the book and the tour coming up, she could only hope this was the best idea for him right now. Dan's subscribers had yet to forgive him for getting rid of the 'sexy end screen dance' so she knew that she hoped Phil did it in the nicest way he could.

"Good luck Phil." She said, giving him a small hug.

Later on that night after a small dinner, the three of them were getting ready for saying goodnight when Dan brought up the tour and how things were getting down to crunch time. They all went quiet for a moment then Dan spoke up asking if Lexi was planning on coming with them. She was immediately thrown back, not even planning on coming. Phil's face turned into its trademark puppy dog look that she simply couldn't resist and she smirked.

"And the house plants?" She said, pushing Phil's shoulder slightly. "Yes I'm going, Dan, you silly turnip." Dan laughed at his typical insult being thrown back at him.

* * *

A couple nights later after they arrived home, Lexi found herself not being able to sleep. Too much on her mind about the next few weeks was keeping her mind spinning and she hated it. Following Phil's advice, she decided to go get a snack which might get her to get some rest.

On her way to the kitchen she ran into Dan. He was on his patch of carpet, laid out and eyes closed. She immediately knew what he was doing and contemplated whether to just let him be or to talk to him. Phil was usually the one who helped out here and she even thought about waking him up. Deciding against that idea, she sat down next to Dan and spoke quietly. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

All she heard was a muffled response against the carpet. He was facing the other direction as her and she could barely make out what he said. "Does that mean yes?" She asked. He turned his head and she saw his face finally. He looked unlike anything she'd ever seen. His eyes had bags underneath them, brimming with tears and he looked like he hadn't eaten in ages. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she tried to tell him that she was there for him but nothing came out of her mouth. He shook his head no and then closed his eyes once more. Lexi decided at that moment the best thing she could do for him was just wait and Dan would talk in his own time.

Sure enough, half an hour later, she was woken up by him getting up and resting against the wall like she had eventually done. He apologized but she shook it off, looking more concerned for his well-being than her own. Dan started explaining that he hadn't gotten much sleep lately and that stress was getting to him. He had also started thinking about the book and what if people read it and hated it or what if the tour goes horribly wrong after all their rehearsals. His mind had started spiraling out of control and went into break down mode. When he finally, and reluctantly, looked at Lexi her eyes were kind and understanding.

"I can't even imagine being in your place. This is your legacy and you are putting it all on the line. Everything that danisnotonfire stands for and you are showing it to your fans in real life."

"Yeah…"

"I'll tell you one thing though. I am _so_ proud of you. I am proud of you both. This is a great accomplishment and you both have earned it. I mean, come on, who would have thought that the dorky teenager who did the 'hello my name is Dan' would have 5 million subscribers?"

"Shut up. Never bring that up again," he said, smiling and poking her in the side. She laughed but kept it quiet, knowing that Phil was still asleep down the hallway. "But thanks. I am rather happy about that."

"As you should be."

"Let's go get something to eat? I'm starving!" He said, finally realizing he hadn't eaten in a while and his stomach was not happy with him right now.

"Smart choice." She stuck out her tongue and him which he reciprocated and followed her to kitchen to eat late night cereal.

After finishing up and realizing that neither of them were getting to sleep anytime soon, TV was the only logical option so Dan decided to try and get her into the latest anime he was watching.

"You do realize it's 3 am, right?" Dan and Lexi jumped at the sound of Phil's voice. He stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "Some people want sleep."

"Well some people shouldn't scare their flat mates half to death. Holy moley Phil!" Lexi smiled, putting her hand to her chest. Dan was doing nearly the identical thing, clearly scared just like her.

"Fine. If you're going to watch anime at least invite me then." Phil said, rolling his eyes and pushing over Lexi to sit down on the couch next to her. "If I'm going to be up I might as well be up doing something I like."

**A/N: I used the live shows they talked about their holidays with as well as Phil's latest video where he told us about taking away draw phil naked for this chapter. I can only imagine what stress they are going through but I'd like to think that they have each other for it. :D Have a good week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter has mentions of Dan and Phil's book but has NO spoilers! I also live in the USA so it mentions the tour but no spoilers as well. Lastly, there is a curse word that Dan says in here but if you have ever watched a video with Dan in it then you'll know that's nothing new. Thanks! **

**I do not own danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Skype, or any other products that are in this chapter. **

Because Dan and Phil had a lot of things to take care of with the tour, Lexi found herself with a bit of spare time. She divided it up with helping out Martyn when the fans weren't around and helping behind the stage as well. She got to have the merchandise for free, finding herself a walking advertisement but not minding it at all. However, right now her favorite thing to do was finding a quiet corner and read The _Amazing Book Is Not On Fire_. She had insisted Phil and Dan sign her copy for 'posterity's sake'. Dan had laughed but neither hesitated to fulfill what she wished. So that was where she was now, on page 112, and loving every minute of it. That is, until she began to hear the girls screaming and gossiping. The first bit of crowds had been let in. This was her cue to go check on her boys (as she affectionately called them now) and if needed calm their nerves.

"How's it going?" She asked, seeing them do final checks on their choices of costumes.

"Nervous. This is _Manchester!" _Phil emphasized. "I feel like…I need to be perfect! If I'm not, I should just give up now." He slumped in his chair. Dan frowned and objected immediately to what his friend had said.

"A perfect Phil would be so boring. Dan wouldn't have stalked-oh shut it Dan, you totally did—a perfect guy who makes no mistakes. That is so intimidating." Dan smirked at Lexi's reply but neither denied nor confirmed it.

"Should we say Phil and Dan this time?" Dan asked, smiling at his companion and Phil shook his head.

"Don't confuse them. Plus you have more subscribers anyway."

"Without you, I'd have none. Honest." They exchanged a long and meaningful look. Curtain call was what separated them a few minutes later and it was show time!

* * *

Earlier that day…

All 3 of them had to awkwardly share a room in the hotel. Lexi had lost the 'rock, paper, scissors' which of course was the only logical way to decide who got the beds and who the sofa bed king/queen was. She was woken up by Phil's phone which would not stop going off with notifications. Half asleep, she got off the sofa bed and went over to Phil's bed, shaking him awake. "Shut your phone up," she insisted.

He looked at it, the screen bright in the dark room. His eyes got big, suddenly he was wide awake with a big smile on his face. "I have 3 million," he said quietly, as if not believing it. "I have 3 million!"

"Oh my god!" Lexi jumped on the bed and gave him a _huge_ hug. Both then heard a groan from the bed across the room.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? So loud…"

"Shut up. Phil hit 3 million!"

"Holy shit. Great job!"

Phil blushed and thanked them both. Reaching for his phone, he started to thank everyone who had helped him across various websites. As his job as 'Phil trash #1', Dan wrote a tweet almost immediately after Phil did. This definitely made Lexi smile. The two were inseparable and she loved it.

* * *

It was mid tour when some drama happened between Lexi and Phil. They got into a fight that lasted an entire day and while that may not seem like a long time, they had never gone without talking before. It drove Dan nuts.

The incident started when Lexi told Phil that her job was sending her to LA for 2 weeks and she had thought it was a good idea because it would let them finish the tour while she did her job in the USA. Phil had immediately objected, irritated that Lexi didn't tell them until 3 days before she was going to leave. Her stance was that she didn't have to tell them everything and it was her job, not just a personal thing. What broke Phil completely was when Lexi stated '_Are you afraid I'm going to like abandon you and Dan or something?" _He had actually scoffed in her face which made Lexi storm out.

After explaining what happened to Dan, Phil was escorted out by Dan to take a long walk and try to figure out what exactly went wrong. They talked about everything. Neither one of them really thought she wasn't really coming back. Phil had overreacted but so had Lexi. It was a fault on both ends and apologies were needed.

However, when they went back to the hotel room, Lexi's things were gone. After a small 'interrogation' with the cleaning woman they figured out that she had found another room to stay in and had requested to be left alone. It was a dead end until the morning. Phil felt absolutely terrible.

The next day they found her by the merchandise stand with Martyn. Phil slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Her face was emotionless but her eyes were red. She had been crying and that hurt his heart.

"I'm sorry. You're my friend, a very good one at that. And I hate that I've hurt you. Dan is my best friend and always will be. But you are a very close second. I don't want LA to steal you, that's all."

Lexi half smiled and took one of Phil's hands in hers.

"I'd never completely abandon you or Dan. I have Skype and you can always use it. Plus if you convince me, I'll probably sign up for Twitter, especially since my phone won't work long distance." Squeezing his hand a little, she looked him straight in the eyes. "You're my very close friend too, silly face."

* * *

Her time back in LA was nice but definitely lonely. She kept herself busy working with the Youtubers there and spending extra time at the Google headquarters. The best time was the scheduled Skype calls she got in the early afternoons. The tour was doing great but they told her that they missed her and hope that the boss will let her come home soon. Her hopes were the same of course.

She had brought TABINOF with her and made friends with whoever she saw reading it, asking their opinion and what she thought as well. It surprised her of how many people recognized her. Because of this, at night she practiced her signature at the hotel for the future in case she decided to become famous. Right now it was just riding on the fame of her flat mates. While she did feel slightly guilty about that, it was rather cool to be noticed even just a little.

A few days later, Lexi received a call from her boss in London telling her she wasn't needed in LA anymore. Better news she hadn't heard in a long time and the next flight out Lexi was already boarding with the idea of surprising Dan and Phil.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Zoe Sugg, or Tyler Oakley. Lexi is my own character though. **

Lexi got into the flat and immediately thought the ice monster had invaded the space. She pulled up her sweater and held in a curse word, dropping her bags to go to the thermostat to fix the temperature. Half way there she laughed to herself, knowing that her flat mates would be here later on today and how funny their reactions would be to this temperature. Bundling up for just a couple more hours would be bearable enough.

Going back to pick up her stuff and hide it so that it would seem she wasn't there, Lexi then made herself a hot chocolate and stayed in her room working on the next project her boss had assigned her. She was going to soon contact Zoe Sugg and needed to 'learn up' on the beauty guru.

Sure enough a few hours later, she heard 'what the fuck—' and 'it's soooo cold'. Easily distinct reactions from the two people who had just walked in the flat, she did her best not to burst out laughing. Listening to them was one of her favorite things, as weird as that did sound. They just had a naturally flowing friendship that even she envied sometimes. 'Turn on the heat Phil. I can't feel my hands…'

'And I can?!'

"I'll do it." She chimed in from around the corner, giving both of them near heart attacks.

"You need to stop doing that! Oh my god!" Dan screamed, the panic on his face obvious but a small smile eventually came across.

"That was terrifying. But really, why is it so cold?"

"I have no idea. I just thought it'd be funny to see your reactions. And it was." She smiled, picking up one of their bags and carrying it to the bedrooms. "Let's get some laundry going. You guys seem to only wear the same clothes…and by you guys I mean Dan."

"Hey!"

"Watch your videos and you'll see I'm right. By the way, happy Phanniversary you two." Lexi was rewarded by a blush from both of them and a small 'thanks' from Phil.

* * *

At one meet up, a couple of fans found her behind the scenes. They were ecstatic to see her and gave her a big hug. Unlike Lexi's big fears, they didn't immediately bombard her with questions about Dan and Phil. Instead they asked about her life and how things were for her. It was really sweet and caring. One of the girls handed her a shirt they had made for her. They had hoped to find her at one point, or at least to send it to her somehow.

On the front of it said 'Phil Lester Defense Squad' and on the back was her name. Lexi couldn't help but laugh. Another fan gave her a bracelet that had 'Phil trash #3'. They told her that the first and second were taken by Dan and Tyler respectively. She fully agreed and promised to protect the title with her life. Needless to say there were giggles all around when Phil came around and asked what was going on Lexi just showed him her bracelet and told him she would meet up with him after the show, winking at the girls.

* * *

It never occurred to her that they would try and set her up. In the van, all of them were starting to get restless and the topic of being single came up out of nowhere. After many questions of what kinds of guys she liked, Lexi finally caught on to what they were trying to do. She was not amused. Her job was her boyfriend as far as she was concerned at this point. When she told him that, Phil called her out on it. So she threw it back at him and asked why he hadn't dated in ages either. All he could say in defense was that he was too busy.

Dan, watching on in amusement, finally spoke up trying to keep the peace. He decided to come up with a truce. His suggestion was absolutely mental though.

"How about in 7 years, if none of us are married, we have to live together. We don't necessarily have to get married though. It's just a plan B so that we don't end up living alone and pathetic, you know?"

Lexi and Phil just stared at him.

"You think I won't get married?"

"I think that's a good idea!"

Their reactions were completely opposite and Dan burst out laughing. Phil's face had lightened up but Lexi was looking at him with disbelief.

"You think I honestly won't get married? What the actual heck Dan?"

"I didn't say that! I'm saying that…a plan B you know?"

"It's a good idea," Phil backed him up. "Never go without a backup plan."

This seemed like a good stopping point and Dan asked if they could stop for a 'bathroom break' at the Starbucks. When Lexi walked away, Dan asked Phil if he was honestly ok with what he had suggested. It wasn't like set in stone or anything. Phil however surprised him by how great he thought the idea was. They were already together all the time anyway. He said it was a good idea because he _wanted _to, not because he was forced to by any means. Plus, 7 years is a long time anyway.

Lexi came back with drinks for all of them in her hands. That, however, was not what made Phil happy. It was the smile on her face because it meant that the 7 year pact was on between the 3 of them.

"As Phil Trash #3, I can't just up and leave. I promised," she said, drinking her Starbucks. "Let's head out?"

* * *

Lexi came home late one night, looking down the hall she could tell both boys were in their rooms. Going to the kitchen to get a drink, Lexi nearly screamed. "What the actual-are you kidding me-oh my god!"

Her flatmates rushed out to see what she was talking about, but once there felt slightly guilty. She could see the quick change from worry to guilt on their faces and nearly laughed if the situation had been any different.

"The baking video….went a bit nuts?" She dared to ask.

"We saved a cookie for you," Phil insists, trying to use that as an apology. Dan smiled and explained as best he could what happened. Lexi takes the cookie from Phil's hand and nods in approval.

"Good cookie. Bad kitchen. I'll help clean it up…" she says.

Later on that night, Lexi sat down next to Dan on the couch. Contemplating whether to say what was on her mind, she finally decided yes.

"Dan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"I know I should know better. But sometimes I can't tell if you are joking or not about hating yourself." Her face was almost emotionless but Dan could see the worry in her eyes.

"I don't actually. I like to make fun of myself, whatever is going on at that time, etc. This year has been the best and I don't think I could exchange it for the world."

"I'm glad. And I'm happy that you have done so much. To be honest, I'm a little bit jealous." He raised an eyebrow and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Jealous of the book, tour, all that. Not jealous of anything else I promise."

**A/N: i wanted to have this up earlier but i got caught up in spooky week. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Haven't decided if I want to make a sequel yet. Let me know if you want me to. Lots of fluff in this chapter! **

**Do not own danisnotonfire &amp; Amazingphil. Lexi is my own character. **

December was finally here and Christmas was in the air, or at least Phil's scented candles were. One for almost every room in the flat, there was no mistaking that Phil was excited for the holiday season. Lexi was woken up early December 1st by Mariah Carey. No, not the celebrity but by Phil singing "All I want for Christmas is You" on repeat. As much of a Christmas lover she was, she did care to wake up this early just yet. Before she could get up to say something to him, she heard the growl from Dan and a vague defense from Phil. A small domestic and a smile crossed her face. It would probably end up on Twitter.

She eventually yelled "Kiss and make up already!" and got a "oy!" and "shut up!" in return. Laughing at their silliness, Lexi quickly got dressed and went down to get some breakfast and see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

It was late at night when Dan and Phil got home from filming their Christmas special. They didn't think much of it when realizing Lexi wasn't home. She had told him that she would be visiting a few Youtubers and then going to Google to finish off some paperwork so neither of them worried much.

Phil had settled into his part of the sofa, putting down the popcorn and offering some to Dan who was of course browsing Tumblr. He gladly accepted and they mindlessly watched whatever came on TV for the next couple hours, just enjoying each others company.

It was Phil's ringing phone that woke Phil up. He had apparently fallen asleep at some point and looking over at Dan, so had he. Quickly grabbing his phone to try and not wake Dan up, Phil answered it with a whisper.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Philip Lester?"

Phil hesitated. No one called him by his full name. "Yes…" He said, still whispering.

"I have you as an emergency contact for an Alexis Brey. She has been in a small car accident."

"Oh my gosh!" Phil jumped up, waking up Dan in the process. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's bruised up pretty badly on her legs but is otherwise unhurt. She can sign herself out of hospital but I would prefer it if she was with someone before she leaves, if you don't mind."

"Of course. I'm on my way!" Phil hung up and pulled Dan up off the couch. Completely confused, Dan protested slightly until Phil explained what was going on, while handing him his coach and handing him his coat. "You ready to go now?" Dan reached for the keys and they both headed to the door.

The cab ride to the hospital was silent at first. Even though they knew she was okay it was still not a good thing to be headed to this late at night.

"Have you ever thought about-"

"Don't," Dan cut him off. They were not discussing it in a cab of all places.

"But this is perfectly relevant." Phil looked at him but Dan couldn't find it in him to look back. He sighed and put his head in his hands. There was no getting around this conversation. Putting one hand on the car seat in between them and the other on his forehead, he tried to formulate a sentence that would make some sense.

"Ok fine. You already know you are my emergency contact. That's a given. If I was hurt or anything…" Dan stopped and contemplated what to say next. Luckily he didn't have to. Phil put a hand on top of his and squeezed it ever so slightly.

"I need my other half too." Dan looked up at him and smiled slightly. The rest of the ride they held hands, no words were needed.

* * *

After getting Lexi out of hospital, convincing Dan that she was perfectly fine, and that crutches were totally acceptable considering what she'd been through, they finally got home. Lexi went straight to bed which was a harder task than she originally thought with 'all the bloody stairs' she grumbled, attempting a British accent only to laugh at herself when failing at it completely.

Dan went straight to his room. He sat down on his bed and faded out, thinking about different things and trying to piece the day together. Before he could even raise his voice to ask for Phil to talk to, there was a knock on his door. "Dan?" Phil was on the other side of the door, already opening it and Dan's heart swelled just a little. It was almost like he knew to come just then, as silly as that sounded.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to watch Buffy with me. I know it's like 4 am but…are you okay?"

"Phil, you've been my best friend for ages now. You saved me from me and I can never thank you enough for that." Phil blushed slightly and opened his mouth to protest the compliment but Dan put up a finger to stop him. "I know my channel is more successful. Sometimes I feel I have to apologize for that but I know you'd stop me in a heartbeat. So instead, I will just say I wouldn't be where I am today without my other half." Phil's eyes were tearing up and he put a hand on Dan's arm.

"Never apologize for being who you are. I love every bit of it. Danisnotonfire, Dan Howell, Danisnotinteresting, but my personal favorite is Dan and Phil. You know why?" Dan shook his head. "Me and you, unstoppable and unbreakable." Once Phil finished, Dan reached over and kissed him on the lips ever so gently. Phil responded, moving his hand up Dan's arm and putting both hands on Dan's cheeks, keeping them locked in a soft but tender kiss.

When they broke, Dan wanted to do two things: continue kissing and ask Phil an important question.

"Phil, this is probably obvious but needs to be said. You're my best friend and I love living with you, secret stalker and all that crap. Will you please-"

"Yes."

"I didn't even finish!"

"Sorry."

"Well it's ruined now."

"No no. Continue. I'll shut up I promise."

"Don't shut up. I like it when you talk."

"But you didn't finish your question," Phil frowned.

"Fine. Phil, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness. Now kiss me, you nerd."

A/N: Thank you so much for all your support through this entire story! I've enjoyed writing it so much.


End file.
